Truth or Dare
by Aangsfan
Summary: Katara and Toph play truth or dare while Aang and Sokka are gone. Find out some of there secrets and how the simple game turns into a big challange. KATAANG AND TOKKA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! For those of you who have read our other stories, you know that I are all for Kataang! Well, bought this book for Avatar of course and it had a love chart in it for all of the characters. It said, and I quote that "Though Sokka doesn't realize it, Toph is developing a crush on him but she is having trouble admitting it to herself." So I decided to have a Tokka fic. But do not fear there will still be Kataang in this! Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer:**** I swear, if I have to say I don't own Avatar one more time, I'll explode…**

It was a beautiful morning, and the gang was settled by a forest of the earth kingdom. Katara got up and went to make breakfast when she discovered that the food was gone. It had been there the previous night though. She looked around and saw Aang, Sokka, and Toph's sleeping forms. She glanced at Aang for a few more moments and admired him from afar. Then glance turned to see Momo. His belly was bigger than usual and next to him was a pile of crumbs. She walked towards Momo looking down at him disgusted. He simply purred and fell asleep.

Katara sighed and walked over to Sokka. She shook him and spoke. "Sokka, Sokka get up!"

Sokka grunted. "Wha do you want?" he responded tired.

"Sokka we don't have any food, you need to go out and get some more." She said trying not to wake anyone else up.

"Where did all of the food I got yesterday go?" he asked

"Momo ate it all." Katara stated.

"Aww man…fine I'll get it," he said grimly. "But Aang has to come with me in case I need backup."

"Leave Aang alone, just let him sleep in for once." Katara said.

"How about no." he stated. Before Katara could respond he spoke again. "AANG!!! GET UP NOW!"

Aang jumped, and flew ten feet in the air and fell back to earth right on top of Katara. Katara grunted in pain and Aang spoke still half asleep. "What's going on, are we getting captured?" he asked.

"No, I just need you to come with me while I go get food for us because Momo ate it all." Sokka stated looking sharply at Momo.

"That's it? Couldn't you have let me sleep in this one time?" Aang complained.

"That's what I said." Katara said.

Aang then realized that he was still on top of her and jumped off. "I'm so sorry Katara, are you ok?" he asked pulling her to her feet.

"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled.

Toph, hearing all of the commotion got up and approached them. "Can't you people ever be quiet and let me sleep?" she asked bitterly.

"Sorry Toph." Katara said.

"Whatever, come on let's go Aang." Said Sokka pushing Aang into the forest.

"Don't be gone to long!" Katara shouted after them. By then they were already out of view, leaving Katara and Toph alone.

They went by doing what they usually did until they got bored. "So what do want to do?" Katara asked.

"I don't really care." Toph stated flatly.

"I know! Why don't we play truth or dare?" Katara suggested.

"Do I have to?" Toph complained.

"Yes, you do. You can go first." Katara told her.

"Fine.." Toph gave up. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Katara answered.

Toph smirked. "Ok then…Do you like Aang?"

Katara's face fell. "What are you talking about? Of course I do! He is my best friend." Katara said trying to avoid the question's meaning.

"If you don't play by the rules, I'll tell Aang." Toph teased.

"Ok, so what if I do like him more?" Katara commented.

"I knew it." Toph grinned.

"Ok my turn. Truth or Dare?" Katara asked.

"I'll do truth first." Toph said.

"Do you like Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Actually, I changed my mind. I pick dare." Toph said quickly.

"You have to play by the rules Toph. Which means you can't take it back." Katara said.

Toph sighed. "Yes…no…I don't know."

Katara smiled. "How about we make this more interesting. From now on we will do just dares. And whoever caves first, and gives in has to tell who they like that they like them."

Toph grinned. "OK, so when I win you tell Aang that you love him."

"And when I win you have to tell Sokka you love him." Katara mimicked.

"I don't love Sokka." Toph denied.

"Yes you do, now let's start." Katara said.

"Fine, I go first then!" Toph said.

Toph grinned evilly "I dare you to…"

**So not so much romance in this chapter, but more to come. So what do you think Toph will dare Katara to do? Or what Katara will do to Toph? Who will cave first? Will Sokka and Aang find out that they are loved? Review and you shall soon find out… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter. I decided that since everyone liked it so much I'd update it next. But I still want to know everyone's opinion on what they want updated next. Anyways, on with the chapter. **

"Come on Toph, I don't have all day." Katara said dully

"Ok, I'm gonna go easy on you this time." Toph smiled. "I dare you to eat a big handful of mud."

Katara grimaced. "Eww."

"I would do it." Toph stated.

"Yeah, but you're… Toph. Plus you are an earthbender."

"Aww, is little Miss Priss afraid of some dirt?" Toph mimicked as she held a big clump of mud in her hand.

"Gimme it." Katara said as she took the mud. She looked at it for a moment and then ate it.

A few seconds later she started gagging. Toph busted out laughing. "That- _cough_- was the worst- _cough_- thing I've ever tasted." Katara said disgusted.

Toph couldn't stop laughing. "I'm blind, but your reaction was still priceless!" She laughed some more.

"Yeah ha ha ha. Now it's my turn." Katara smiled. "I dare you to wear a frilly dress for the whole entire day-."

Toph laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. That's easy"

"And make-up." Katara added. Toph's laughing stopped.

"What's wrong are you scared?" Katara mimicked.

"No, but we don't even have a dress or make up so there it can't be done." Toph retorted

"We'll just go into the nearest village and buy some."

"Great." Toph sighed.

"I'll write a note so Aang and Sokka know where went."

"Yeah unless Momo eats that too." Toph said. Momo looked up from hearing his name, but then went back to laying next to his pile of crumbs.

XxX

"Ok, all done." Katara said as she finished up with Toph.

"Ugh. I hate the feeling of make up." Toph replied.

Katara laughed. "Come on, let's go see what Sokka thinks."

XxX

Back at camp..

"I can't believe they tell us to go get food and then they leave!" Sokka complained.

Aang looked up at Sokka "I'm sure they have a good reason Sokka."

Sokka sighed. "Always the optimist."

"Well Katara said they'd be back."

Just then Katara and Toph came back. "See I told you." Aang said to Sokka. But Sokka wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Toph. She had on a green dress with no sleeves that had some yellow and brown on it too. She was also wearing lipstick, eye-shadow and a bunch of other makeup and accessories.

"Hey Sokka, what do ya think of Toph?" Katara asked.

"She looks beautiful- I mean um, it's fine I guess." Sokka laughed nervously. Toph blushed at this.

Katara walked up to Aang, Aang spoke, "Why is Toph wearing a dress... and make-up?"

"We're playing truth or dare." Katara said, Aang laughed, "Whats the consequence if you lose?"

"Heh heh, yeah...can't tell you that, bye!" Katara ran off and Aang stared in the direction she went, "Why can't she tell me," A mischiveous smile played across Aang's face, "I must find out whether Katara likes it or not!"

XxX

Toph and Katara were walking along when Toph spoke, "I hate you for this you know."

Katara nodded, "I know." Toph smirked, "Well, my turn now."

"Hmmm...I dare you to...freeze Sokka for a couple of days and then let him out and make him all confused about the day and stuff." Toph smiled.

Katara shrugged. "It's not hard but it's kind of mean, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, but you have to admit that it would be halarious!" Toph laughed.

"Fine."

XxX

Later that night, when Sokka and Aang went to sleep, Katara got up and walked over to Sokka's sleeping form. She pulled out her water pouch and froze him. The next morning Sokka was still frozen.

"What if Aang finds Sokka frozen?" Katara asked. "Do you think that he'll unfreeze him?"

Before Toph could answer, Aang walked by Sokka's frozen form. "We'll find out." Toph stated.

Aang continued to walk past Sokka until relization struck. He stopped and walked back to where Sokka was and starared. Then he shrugged and continued to walk away. Toph and Katara sighed with relief.

XxX

3 days later...

"Ok, Katara I think you should unfreeze Sokka now." Aang said.

"What makes you think that I froze him?" Katara asked

"Well let's see, you're a waterbender, and Toph's an earthbender!"

"So..." Katara denied.

Aang shot Katara the 'I'm not stupid' look. Katara sighed "Fine.."

With a wave of her arm the water vanished, leaving Sokka where he was a couple days ago. "No wait! My food queen! Come back!" Sokka mumbled in his sleep.

Katara sighed and splashed him with water. He shot up and coughed some. "What was that for?" Sokka asked angrily.

Katara shrugged. "Just thought I'd wake you." she smiled.

"Oh by the way, do know what day it is?" Katara asked innocently.

"It's the middle of the week, why?" he asked.

"No it's not Sokka. It's the end of the week." Toph grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah, you were asleep for three days." Katara replied.

"3 DAYS!?!?!" Sokka yelled shocked. "How could I have been asleep for three days?"

"Well, you are a heavy sleeper." Toph stated.

"No, it's because Katara froze you three days ago so they could see you freak out." Aang cut in.

"Joy-kill." Toph muttered under her breath.

"So how do you feel after being frozen for three days?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Well I'm hungry, I'm angry at my sister, and I really have to use the bathroom!" Sokka said running off.

Katara rolled her eyes. The three stood there for a few moments until Toph broke the silence. "So...have fun getting yelled at when he comes back!" She smirked.

"Thanks..." Katara sighed.

**So there ya have it! Again, sorry it took a long time to get it up. I'll work harder on that. And I'll try to make them longer too. But right now please review and also let me know what story you want to be updated next. And let me know if you have any suggestions for dares in this story. Thanks. TTYL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccck! You can all rejoice now. Just kidding. Ok, first let me apologize. I started to write more chapters of some of my stories but then school started to end and everything got crazy with graduation and stuff. But I'm determined to keep updating. Oh yeah and fear not! Ozai High will be the next story I update. (It's already started) So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Katara! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Sokka yelled "What were you thinking?" Sokka and Katara were arguing over the fact that Katara had frozen Sokka for 3 days.

Katara replied innocently. "I was thinking that you looked like you needed some rest."

Sokka's face was dark red and he was ready to explode. "Do you realize that I just wasted 3 DAYS OF MY LIFE?"

Katara looked ashamed for the slightest moment and then started busting out laughing. She was soon joined by Toph and Aang.

"Ughh!" Sokka sceamed and stormed into the woods.

Aang stopped laughing. "Should we go after him?"

"Nahh. After he gets some food, he'll come back feeling better and hopefully just pushing the matter aside." Katara assumed.

"Which means we can get back to the game." Toph stated.

"Will you guys please just tell me what the consequence is if you lose? I really want to know." Aang pleaded.

"NO!" Katara and Toph shouted at the same time. Aang crossed his arms and walked away, pouting.

XxX

Sokka came back a few moments later and Katara came up with a brilliant idea. She hurried up to Sokka and spoke. "I'm so sorry Sokka. You were right, I shouldn't have done what I did, and I wont ever do it again. And to make it up to you, we'll all go into the village and but you a bunch of meat."

Toph looked confused, Aang looked disgusted at the thought of meat, and Sokka looked suspicious.Sokka thought for a moment. _Hmm, free meat + nice sister disaster waiting to happen. But then again, FREE MEAT!_

"Ok! Let's go!" he shouted anxiously. Katara smiled and they all went to the nearby village.

"Ok Sokka, you and Aang go and find some meat." Katara said.

Aang whined. "No way! I don't want to go in one of those filthy animal killer places with Sokka."

Sokka grabbed Aang's wrist and pulled him into one of the meat shops. "Oh, quit being a baby."

As soon as they were gone Katara turned to Toph and smirked. "Ok Toph, they'll be in there for about an hour with Sokka looking at the meats, so I dare you to kiss the next guy that walks out of that shop." She pointed to the meat shop Sokka and Aang had gone into.

Toph grimaced. "Whatever." Just then, Aang came running out of the store, Sokka chasing after him. "Aang gimme back my meat!" Soka yelled.

"No! You shouldn't eat things like this. It's wrong." Aang yelled back.

"I don't care if it's wrong! Now, gimme back my food!" Sokka retorted.

Both Katara and Toph's jaws dropped. "Actually, let's do another dare." Katara said trying to change the fact that Toph would have to kiss Aang.

Just as Toph was about to agree, she came up with something better. "Sorry Katara, you said the next guy that walked out. And that means I'll just have to kiss Twinkletoes." Katara was speechless.

_Katara is gonna hate me for this._ Toph smiled._ This oaught to make things more fun. But I'll probably regret kissing Aang. _

"Hey Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled, stopping him and Sokka from arguing more. Aang looked over. "What?"She approached him slowly, took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed him. Aangs eyes popped open as wide as they could, Katara and Sokka's jaws dropped as they stared jelously at Aang and Toph kissing.

Everybody was silent. The four of them, started walking back to camp. Katara was furious at Toph, and at herself some too. Toph was smiling evily, for she just added a whole new level of drama to the gang. Sokka was glaring at Aang, extremely jealous. And Aang was really confused on what had just happened.

As the gang arrived back at camp, Katara pulled Toph down to a nearby beach. "What the heck Toph; why did you do that?"

"Calm down Sugar Queen, it was _your_ dare after all." Toph replied

"Yeah, but then I said not to, Mud Slug!" Katara yelled.

Toph shrugged, "Whatever." she said walking away.

"Don't walk away!" Katara yelled.

Toph ignored her and kept going. Katara then created a giant wave that pushed Toph down. "That's it!" Toph screamed. Toph pelted giant rocks towards Katara. Katara quickly froze and broke them into really tiny pieces and sent back a waterwhip. But Toph easily dodged it and made the spot where Katara was standing shoot up at an amazing speed. Katara went flying into the air screaming.

Back at camp Aang and Sokka heard the screaming and came running. "Where's Katara?" Aang asked Toph when they got there.

Toph shrugged, "I don't know."

Katara's screaming became louder and when Aang and Sokka heard what direction it was coming from, they looked up. A spot in the sky was coming closer and closer. Aang was the first to notice it was Katara, and he quickly jumped up into the sky and caught her in mid-air. Katara's screams stopped as she clutched onto Aang tighly.

"Are you ok, Katara?" Aang asked as they approached ground.

"Yes, I am now thanks to you." She smiled at him before continuing "BUT TOPH'S NOT GONNA BE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH HER!!" Katara screamed jumping out of Aang's arms. Katara bolted at Toph as Toph formed earth spikes and shot them at her. Katara did the same but with water. Both elements collided and sent both girls flying back.

As smoke cleared, the two girls got up and got ready to fight again by charging at each other. That's when Aang and Sokka stepped in. Sokka ran to Toph, stepped in front of her and tried very hard to block Toph from passing. "Let me go Sokka!" she squirmed. "No!" Sokka stated firmly.

Aang on the other hand, ran up behind Katara, grabbed her waist, and pulled her back. Katara tried to fight back. "Aang let me go!" Aang tightened his grip. "No Katara, I'm not gonna let you and Toph kill each other."

With that, Aang and Sokka dragged them both back to camp and sat them down to talk to them. Sokka and Aang made sure to watch them so that the girls wouldn't turn against each other again.

"So if you don't mind, could you two please tell us what you guys were fighting over?" Sokka asked.

Both girls were silent. "...umm..." Toph and Katara both hesitated not knowing what to say to them.

**Okay, so that's gonna be it for now. Yay for Kataang moments! And for violence! Whoot! Just kidding about the violence thing. LOL. K, so R'N'R please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! You can believe what you see. I am finally updating Truth or Dare. I apologize for the long wait but I'm currently working on revising other stories and I'm also doing many other things as well. But I am working harder to keep updating more often. After you have read and (hopefully) reviewed this chapter, take a look at the poll on my profile page to vote which story of mine you like to be updated next! Thanks! Here's the next chapter…**

Katara and Toph looked at each other and then at Sokka and Aang. "Well…." Toph said "You see…"

Neither one of them could think of anything to tell the boys because they both knew they couldn't possibly tell them the truth. Katara quickly came up with something to say. "We were..um..trying to see which of us is Momo's favorite."

Momo, who was sitting on Appa's head nearby, perked up at the mentioning of his name. Toph quickly caught on. "Yeah…and that's why we were fighting…"

Aang and Sokka both stared at Katara and Toph hesitantly. "So you're saying that you guys wanted to see who Momo liked more?" Aang asked doubtfully. Katara nodded.

Aang was about to say something else when Sokka spoke. "Well, if you wanted to know that, I could've told you! Momo's favorite is obviously me!" He grinned. By this time Momo had come flown over and landed on Sokka's shoulder. "Isn't that right Momo?" Sokka looked at Momo, who hissed at Sokka in response.

Aang, Toph, and Katara laughed as Sokka grunted. "That's just his way of showing affection." Sokka stated defensively.

"Yeah, ok Sokka..whatever you say." Aang tried to hold back his laughter.

While Aang was distracted by Sokka arguing with Momo, Katara and Toph snuck away. "Okay, my turn!" Toph stated eagerly.

Katara sighed. After what had just happened, she was afraid of what Toph would do to her next. Toph grinned. "I dare you to climb the tree closest to the village and make water fall on random people that walk by! And you have to do that all day."

Katara was somewhat relieved that it wasn't that bad. However she also felt a little guilty. "Toph, isn't that wrong? I'd feel bad. And what if someone finds out that it's me soaking them?"

"Just stay hidden." Toph smiled. "But if you don't want to do this, Katara then I'll just call Aang over here now. Oh Aa-,"

"NO! I'll do it!" Katara sighed. "But I won't feel right about it."

The two girls walked towards the village. They passed many trees and bushes on their way until they reached the tall, leafy tree they were looking for. Katara glanced up at towards the top of the tree. "Well, what are you waiting for, Sugar Queen? Start climbing. And remember, even though I can't see, I can still go back to camp and tell if you are following though." Toph smiled.

Katara glared at Toph. "Fine!" She started climbing the tall tree until she reached one of the highest points. She gasped at the sight. On one side, she could see where they were camping. Aang was still watching as Momo and Sokka were trying to get along. On the other side, however, was a small Earth Kingdom village full of many people.

Katara watched as her first 'victim' walked by. She was a girl around Katara's age, wearing a pink dress, who seemed to be yelling at another girl. The second girl started to cry and Katara had no problem drenching the girl in pink. She fell and the second girl laughed a little. They were both confused about what had just happened. "Oh no! My new dress!" Katara heard the one in pink squeal. Katara smirked and thought _Well, you should have been nicer._

After the two girls walked away, a man came by carrying food. Katara made a small wave and knocked him over slightly, causing the food to spill. _Sorry._ Katara thought. The man stood up. "What the?" he was also baffled as to what had happened.

The next person that walked by was an older woman. Katara felt bad and didn't want her to fall so she just made water drip on the woman constantly. This caused the woman to become afraid of the water, thinking that it was following her when she moved.

Similar occasions occurred to a few more people as the day went on. Katara just wanted it to end though, so she could dare Toph. As Katara waited, another man came to the area to see what people in the village had been complaining about. Katara looked farther back and saw some others coming from behind him to see what would happen. She saw some of the people that she had gotten wet earlier. She took her stance, but a gust of wind came by causing her to loose her balance.

Katara yelped, reached out, and clutched on to the tree so she wouldn't fall. The people below looked around hearing this. Then a man looked up and saw Katara. "Look! In the tree! That's where the water has been coming from!" The rest of the people near him looked to where he was pointing and started yelling and talking.

The man who had spotted her apparently was an earthbender as well. He bended a huge rock from the ground and shot it at the tree, causing Katara to fall fast towards the ground. She screamed.

XxX

Back at camp, Toph had been enjoying what Katara was doing. She laughed out loud a couple of times causing Sokka and Aang to stare. When they would ask what she was laughing about she would just wave it off saying that she "was just thinking about funny stuff".

Aang looked towards Toph. "Where did you say Katara was?"

"I told you, Twinkletoes, Sweetness went into the village."

"Yeah, but shouldn't she be back by now? It's getting late." He looked kinda worried, but also a little suspicious. Aang knew they'd been playing Truth or Dare. "Nah. She's fine." Toph snickered.

Sokka was out looking for food while all of this happened. Camp was actually peaceful until Toph jumped up from wear she was sitting. "Oh no!" She yelled.

This caused Aang to jump as well. "What?" he asked with urgency.

"Katara's in trouble! The people of the village formed a mob or something to see what was happening!"

Aang immediately became worried and confused. "Wait. What happened? And where's Katara?"

"I kinda dared her to hide in a tree and get people wet when they walked by. So now the people have come back to see what was causing it. Heh heh.." Toph said nervously.

Aang glared at her but spoke quick. "Where is she now? We need to get to her."

"She's in the top of the tree closest to the village. And the people in the town seem kind of angry."

"Okay Toph, stay here to watch camp and wait for Sokka. I'm going to find her." Aang ran off before Toph could say anything else.

He ran quick and was almost to the tree Toph mentioned when he saw a man earthbend a rock at a tree. Then, in what seemed like a quick flash, Aang saw Katara at the top of the tree falling towards the ground screaming. He ran at an amazing speed to do all that he could to save her.

XxX

Katara prepared herself for the impact that would occur when she hit the ground. However, it never came. Aang had reached where Katara was, jumped up, and caught her before she could hit the ground. Aang, who was now holding Katara bridal-style, ran away from the village and towards camp, leaving the mob completely confused on what had occurred.

After Aang had gotten about halfway back to camp he stopped and looked at Katara. Her eyes were closed tight and she was clutching on to Aang as if her life depended on it. "Katara, it's okay. You're safe now." Aang said sweetly. "Are you okay?"

Katara opened her eyes and looked around. She let out a sigh of relief as Aang let her down gently. She then gave him a big hug. "Yes. Oh my gosh Aang! Thank you so much for saving me! I thought I was going to fall and get hurt seriously or worse" She glanced at him and kissed him on the cheek. "How'd you find me anyway?"

Aang blushed, but that faded and a look of disappointment came over him. "Toph told me about her dare. How could you go through with that? Are you ever going to tell me what the consequences of the game are?" Aang had an endless amount of questions to ask.

"Why don't we go back to camp, Aang? And then I'll explain things." Katara took his hand and pulled him towards their camp. "Okay Katara, but Sokka's not going to be happy." Katara's smile then turned into a frown and they headed back to into camp.

**Okay! Wow! This chapter was super easy to write! Please review and tell me what you thought! Oh and don't forget to view that poll on my profile. Next chapter will be fun to write too. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
